Nothing's Fair in Love and War
by Rosebud5
Summary: Two brothers: Munkustrap and Macavity. One is good, one is evil. There's only one Junkyard. And they both want control of it. One wants to help it, the other wants to destroy it and the tribe. This means war. DEAD.


Hey, everybody! Rosebud5 here! So here's my first CATS chapter book. It's a drama, but there will also be some humor, friendship, and much romance! Below is some info you HAVE to know before you read this because it tells you the most important families and mates for this so you're not lost. If you don't agree with any of these, no flames please, just go along with it. I promise the story will be worth it!

**FAMILIES:**  
Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks  
Kids: Jemima and Electra

Jellylourm and Asparagus  
Kids: Victoria, Etcetera, and Munkustrap (Munkus was adopted. His real brother is Macavity.)

Bustopher Jones  
Nephews: Alonzo and Mistoffelees

Grizabella  
Kids: Demeter and Bombalurina

Twins: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer (No flames, please! This is just my opinion!)

**LOVE STUFFS: **  
Munkustrap/Demeter  
Jemima/Mistoffelees and Mistoffelees/Victoria (The love triangle for this story!)  
Cassandra/Alonzo  
Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks  
Jellylourm/Asparagus  
Etcetera/Plato  
Electra/Pouncival  
Tugger/Bombalurina (Though the kittens attack him constantly, of course.)

Well I hope you approve. :) So here we go with what will hopefully become a long, twisted, dramatic tale of love and war. Enjoyy!

~Rosebud5

* * *

**NOTHING'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**

_Chapter One: Junkyard Under Attack_

Nobody really knew the exact moment it started. The female kittens were drooling over Tugger while the male kittens glared in jealousy, the adults were in the broken oven, talking, and the others were practicing for the Ball. Of course it was Munkustrap who first noticed Macavity's henchmen sneaking around amongst the piles of junk. Each time he tried to attack, however, they vanished just like their leader. His brother. Each time the silver tabby thought of his evil brother he shuddered in anger. It wasn't fair. Wasn't it enough the tabby's parents had been killed when he was a tiny kitten? Did his older brother really have to become evil along with that loss? At least he had been taken in by Jellylourm and her family. But it wasn't the same.

Suddenly, the tabby was aware of someone behind him. He turned around, just in time to see a flash of angry red vanish behind a pile of junk. The silver tabby glared at the sight. Macavity. Munkustrap ducked behind the heap of tires and garbage cans, searching for his brother. "Macavity!" he hissed into the gloom. "I know you're here. Don't think you can just vanish on me again!"

It was then the protector heard a crash behind him. The tabby turned around and found a pile of previously stacked trash-cans was now toppled. And standing behind the mess was Macavity, looking as menacing and evil as ever. His white eyes glared at his brother and his fanged smile flashed.

"Hello, Munkie," the mystery cat hissed, using his child-hood nick-name for his younger sibling. "You look terribly confused, brother," he continued, slinking towards the Protector.

"What are you doing here, Macavity?" Munkustrp demanded, flexing his claws and readying himself to fight at any moment.

"Coming to claim what's mine," Macavity replied, grinning evilly.

"Demeter's not going anywhere," Munkustrap snarled.

"I'm not talking about Demeter," the evil cat snapped.

"Then what are you-"

Suddenly, the mystery cat attacked Munkustrap. The silver tabby immediately fought back, and soon had his brother pinned to the ground.

"Wait," Macavity hissed. "Before you do anything stupid, look around you."

Solwly, the silver tabby raised his green eyes from his brother to look about. He felt his heart drop. Henchcats stood around the two brothers, glaring at the Jellicle Protector. At least thirty Henchcats. Munkustrap bit his lip hard. They were surrounded. He slowly got to his feet, breathing heavily. "What do you want, Macavity?"

"What's rightfully mine. I'm the eldest. I should be in command of the Junkyard," the ginger replied, getting to his feet and glaring at his brother.

"You've never showed interest in this before," Munkustrap pointed out.

"I've never had enough Henchcats to take-over the Yard. But now I do. I'll love using you as a butler, brother. And all your precious Jellicle cats as slaves as well."

"No," Munkustrap glared at his older brother. "You're not getting away with this without a fight."

"Very well," Macavity shrugged as if they were talking about what to have for dinner that night. "This means war."

"War?" Munkustrap started.

"Yes. We'll give you a day to gather an army. And then we battle. Whoever loses gives up the Yard. Understood?"

"That's the stup-"

"Or we can take over right now," Macavity snapped.

Munkustrap took a deep breath, controlling himself. He then his eyes met his brothers again. "Very well. This is war."

* * *

Dundundun! CLIFFY! Well I hope this chapter snagged your attention! Now all you have to do is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more I get, the faster chapter two will come together!**

~Rosebud5


End file.
